When World's Collide: Space
by BravoC91
Summary: The world's of The Orville, Star Wars, Star Trek, and Doctor Who all collide and must work together to figure out how to stay alive and escape. Part One of a five part series that will cover 20 worlds coming together.
1. Into the Vortex

_Hello. Hello. Hello. Welcome to When World's Collide: Space. Not much backstory to give. This is the beginning and I will give you a slight spoiler. When it gets to the Marvel Universe, how the world's are selected will be revealed. However, that probably won't be until the fourth or fifth story. There are potentially five stories that will be written. Their order is..._

_SPACE, EARTH, FIGHT, BEAST, and MAGIC_

_With that being said, please enjoy and I welcome all feedback._

* * *

**Into the Vortex**

"Mister Luthor, will you be in need of my services tonight?" A man in a full suit and tie asked the balding man, dressed in a forest green suit, as well as a dark violet long sleeve shirt and a jet black tie. Lex was, without a doubt, the wealthiest man in the city of Metropolis, and we was not above letting people know it. Aside from the towering office building to the large mansion style home the privileged male like him owned, Lex was able to build and maintain and fully functioning science lab. Luthor was, by all meanings of the word, a genius. Financially, the genius had taken six different companies when he started and completely turned them around. He was also very technologically and mechanically competent when it came to computers and any technology that was being produced, mostly by his own companies.

Lex's main flaw, if you want to call it that, was the over-sized ego of himself, but only because he was right. Lex wanted to rule the world, but only because he understood it was in such a poor state, he wanted to clean it up and be powerful. He wasn't above himself, per say, but Superman and his Justice League always seemed to get in his way.

"No, Kyle… I won't be needing you tonight. However, can you call Doctor Patel? See if he can meet me in the lab." Lex asked, his eyes not even looking up from his paperwork as he reached by the papers, pulling a glass of bourbon to his lips, taking a long drink, letting out a sigh. "And make sure that man has his glasses. Last week was a disaster with the kryptonite gloves." He told the servant. The male nodded and walked away slowly from the door, the heels of his boots clicking along the floor in a deep, wide toned clack. Lex stood up from his desk, finishing the glass of bourbon and then heading out of the office. His footsteps were light upon the ground as he grabbed his cell phone. He made a check for his texts and calls. Of course, being as powerful as the man already was, he had a few missed calls, more than likely from his father, but he was happy to ignore those.

Luthor made his way down a long hallway, turning into the large room at the end of the hallway. This room was his favorite of all the rooms in his large home; his lab. Lex couldn't help but smile as he looked around his large metallic room. Aside from the empty test tubes and beakers, there was a large computer screen that had nothing more than coding running along it. As he sat down at the large screened computer, he sat down and began to quickly type along the large keyboard that had no structure to it and was more on a projection keyboard. His fingers weren't hitting keys so much as just the image of keys on the table. His fingers moved with precision along the metal surface as an Indian male in a lab coat entered.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Luthor?" The male asked in his accent, looking at the bald millionaire.

"Yes, Dr. Patel. Is the UniMod available for testing? All I want to do just see if it's successful." He looked to the man and awaited a response.

Raja Patel shook his head and slowly looked down. "We ran a theoretical simulation and it seemed successful, but to actually test this… For you to even step through…"

"I am not looking for your permission. I'm asking if it's ready. That's a yes or no question, and if you can't give me one of those options, preferably a yes, I will be more than happy to dismiss you." His eyes stared into the man's before he stood up and turned the chair to face him. "Start it up, Doctor." He said, in a rather powerful and menacing tone. "Please." He told him. Although using a word commonly known for being a polite way, Raja knew that it wasn't being used to be polite, but demanding obedience.

"Yes sir." Dr. Patel sat down and spun to the computer. There was an area of the wall beside the computer that was squared off in the shape of a door. He typed as quickly as possible, sighing as he worried about the possibility of a failure, something Lex Luthor never rewarded, only punished. "Ready when you are sir." His finger hovered over the enter button and he breathed slowly, awaiting his boss' answer.

Lex began to smile and he moved to the silver wall, the black tape begin their door. He ran a hand along the duct tape and he cleared his throat, stepping back. He looked at Raja and nodded. "Do it."

Raja nodded and after slight hesitation, he pressed the area that was marked "ENTER" by the laser projection. He waited a few seconds as the computer began to process the request. The computing process unit began to whirr and make a sound similar to that of a whirlwind as it began to kick up its processing. Raja stepped back from the computer after standing from the swivel chair, his lips beginning to frown a bit as the area within the tape began to light up in a slightly wavy and white light.

Lex was excited about the possibility of this finally being a success. The light filled the taped off section and he began to breathe slowly as he began to step toward the object of his desire. "Dr. Raja." He called over the sound of the computer. "I will step in for only a few seconds and then step ba-." There was a flash. Only a small one. One that hadn't been projected. The computer began to whirl louder and then, when the flash faded, so did the computer's noise. The light filling the tape-framed area slowly faded and the expression on Lex's face began rugged and from his throat, the billionaire let out a low growl. "What happened, Dr. Patel?"

Raja was slightly shaken as he moved forward and began to type once again. "G-Give me just a-a-a second to find out." He began to type in a rapid fashion that was more out of fear than speed. He let out a slight chuckle which made Luthor turn his attention to the man.

"What's so funny, Raja?" he asked, moving to the table and the screen.

Raja shook his head and the smile immediately left his lips as he focused on the screen "Just a misplaced number in the trans-dimensional shifter of the Steele plane. I'm sorry. "

"Just fix it, and make it fast." With a few clicks, he was ready again and Lex moved back toward the space. "Go." Once again, Raja hit the button.

Unknown to the scientist and the billionaire, a man stood in the corner. The man was slightly swaying, having been dazed by the event that had just taken place. Hearing voices, he turned and watched for a moment to see what had happened. He looked around, unsure of where he'd managed to find himself now. Seeing something odd, this man moved slowly along the floor toward the two men. Before he could speak, there was a white, wavy light that appeared within an area of black tape. "What is that!?" The man spoke loudly, in a somewhat distorted and mechanical voice. Lex spun around as did Dr. Patel, their faces in utter shock from the male.

"Who are you?" Lex asked shocked, moving to grab a weapon from a table.

"Doctor Doom." He reached out a light shined from his hand, pushing the weapon off the table. "And you are?"

"Lex Luthor. You shouldn't be here."

"I know this, Mr. Luthor, but I will take this for my own."

"Over my dead body." He turned to Raja and nodded at him raising two fingers.

"That can be arranged." Doctor Doom spoke out loud, looking to the men. His hand began to glow and Lex moved quickly toward Raja Patel.

"Now, Raja!" he hollered out. Patel pressed a button on the desk and a laser pistol appeared out of a hatch. Lex grabbed it, but he had to move and dodge a blast from the Doctor of Doom. The magical blast of the evil metallic covered man smashed into the computer. There wasn't an explosion like if it would have been from a gun, but the computer began to crackle and whirl even louder. The sound of the whirlwind picked up and the light began to brighten. Lex turned to look at the Indian doctor and then back at Doctor Doom. His breathing picked up and he looked at the portal door as the light began to brighten. "No!" He yelled out, standing to move to the computer. However, there was a large and long flash, the light enveloping the room. Suddenly, there was no more Doctor Doom, no more Lex Luthor and no more lab. In that place, in that room, there was now nothing. Nothing but a wavy light filling the room itself.


	2. The Time Lord is Never Time Bored

_Welcome to the First of, potentially, five stories of similar confusion. In this first set, I explore space with four franchises that make space exploration look fun, but deadly. Enjoy as the worlds of Doctor Who, Star Wars, Star Trek, and the Orville, all collide. Compliments and criticisms are welcome. The chapter titles will, hopefully, be an indication of what world we are in._

* * *

**The Time Lord is Never Time Bored**

"I'm sorry, but you want to do what, Mrs. Williams?" The Eleventh Doctor asked, scratching the top of his head. "I don't think I understood where you said you wanted to go."

Amelia Williams smiled and pointed to the map. "I want to go to New York City. It seems like such a fun place to go to. Don't you think so, River?" Amelia asked, turning to look back at the frizzled haired woman standing at the controls of the TARDIS.

"Oh yes." She stated in a happy tone. "New York is lovely." She stated, flipping a few switches. "Shall we?" The familiar whirls of the TARDIS began to sound and the Doctor moved to the console, attempting to intervene.

"Excuse me, this is my TARDIS and I decide where it goes!" he stated, but River simply gave him a smile and flipped a switch and the TARDIS began to move. "You never listen to me ever and it is seriously dampening my ability to be friendly!"

"Oh, Doctor. You've never been unfriendly with me." River stated, pressing her tongue against her inner cheek and raised her eyebrows a few times.

"Oh Lord, I think I'm going to be sick." Amy stated, covering her mouth with her hand, looking at the two.

"Oh, Mother. Where is daddy dearest today?" She asked her, looking over at her.

"He's actually at his day job. You know, that thing that we have to do because we actually have to make money. Doctor, why don't you ever have alien companions?" She asked randomly.

"Alien companions? I have before and that's none of your business." he said, more jokingly the serious.

Out of nowhere, a long thin beam of light shown in the TARDIS. River, Amy, and the Doctor moved away from it and the Doctor rose his green tipped sonic screwdriver at it. He hit a button and the familiar white noise sound came from the screwdriver. He checked the readings on the screwdriver but there was silence from the three of them for a long while. Time seemed to slow as they could hear a voice from inside the light.

"Run Martha!" a voice shouted.

"Doctor! What are they?" a second voice, female, shouted back.

"Keep running!" the first voice shouted, seemingly getting closer.

"Doctor, what is happening?" Amy whispered to the Doctor.

"DELETE. DELETE. DELETE" a robotic voice from the other side seemed to be shouting out.

"I don't-" The Doctor started but the light gave a brief flash and the Eleventh Doctor was suddenly staring at the younger version of himself. With a more buzz cut to his hair, the new male was accompanied by a woman of color, both of who seemed to look around in confusion.

The male who came out of the splice broke the silence. "This is the TARDIS, that I know for sure." he stated, looking around with the black woman. When his vision landed on the Eleventh Doctor, he immediately rose his screwdriver, a more cylindrical casing with a bright blue tip. The buzzing was heard again and the Eleventh raised his at the same time. There was an awkward silence, apart from the buzzing of the sonics. River spoke out to stop the silence.

"Well, now. This is not in my memory at all." she whispered, looking the younger doctor over and then the one she had been with. Suddenly, the TARDIS rocked hard. Wires began to explode and both Doctors and River rushed to the different points on the console panel and began to flip wires.

"Doctor! What's happening?"

"What's going on, Doctor?"

The colored woman and Amy shouted in unison as they gripped unto a railing in order to stay standing. When they TARDIS slowed to a stop, the entire panel was a blaze and both doctors ran to grab a fire extinguisher to put it out. Approaching the panel, the electronics of it all hissing and popping due to the foamy residue of the extinguishers, the Tenth Doctor looked at a panel and spoke again. "We're in the Delorium System."

"I know that!" The Eleventh stated before giving the Tenth a suspicious eye. The Tenth and Eleventh Doctor looked the other over and both pulled out their sonic screwdrivers, simply to show that they had them. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor. Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor and yes, I remember what I looked like, but that's not possible so, who are you?"

"He's the Doctor?" Martha and Amy shouted again before River stepped between the two.

"Alright, boys. Let's just calm down and figure out what is..."

A flash. A brief flash of a tremendously bright white light, blinding those in the area for a brief moment. When it faded, the Eleventh Doctor had to let his eyes adjust and then they widened as he looked at three strangers standing before him. He was attempting to find the words to say that would make sense of who he was seeing. His mouth would attempt to speak, but he couldn't figure out the words to use as he looked from one individual to the next.

The first was a Caucasian male in a light blue, long sleeve sweater style shirt with black trim along the neck. On the left side of his chest was a gold symbol which seemed to be sown into the fabric of his shirt. He wore jet black pants, accompanied by a large off-white machine that beeped every few seconds and a weapon in a holster and the Doctor noticed that he was a male of older age. While the Doctor was quite old, this was human old. The male spoke in a southern tone, "Where in the world am I? Who are you people?"

The second was a male as well. His attire was much different that the older man. In fact, he was absolutely opposite compared to the older male. He wore a long sleeve white shirt and a blue vest that hung loose on his torso. His pants were a dark forest brown color that helped make the blue vest work for his form. He had a pistol on his hip, which, after a few seconds and a few blinks, he withdrew and pointed from the Doctor, to the older male, to the alien female. "Where's my ship!?" he shouted out.

The third was a female. She was quite short with jet black hair. However, she wasn't human. The Doctor had no idea what she was, but her forehead had four slit style bumps on her forehead, two on either side. She seemed a bit calmer and when she finally spoke, her voice was a bit quieter and calmer. "What is happening?" She had a small weapon on his belt as well and she grabbed it at the same time as the male with the vest. However, she refused to point it at anyone and simply held it in her hand.

The Doctor looked at the people before him and spoke aloud. "Everyone, weapons down, please." he told the three, looking at the console panel and suddenly turning to face it. "Wait a second, wait a second." He was looking at a console and began to click a few buttons on it and then the TARDIS shook once again. The three strangers grabbed onto a railing to protect themselves from falling and after a bit, the TARDIS came to a stop and the power shut off, leaving them in the dark. The male in white had managed to fall however in the shaking and the Doctor could hear him groaning from the floor.

"What happened?" the female asked, looking around, the only light now suddenly coming from the middle of the console like a pillar.

"I hit my head on the railing during the last jolt." The male in the white shirt spouted. The blue shirt male leaned over and took the item from his belt and opened it. It began to beep and whistle for a moment and he then spoke.

"You're gonna have a knot the size of a fist on your head, boy, but you'll be fine." He stood up and the female helped the white shirted male to his feet. The Doctor looked around and then pointed from one to the other.

"Who are you?" he asked a bit nervously, pulling his screwdriver up and scanning them with it, to no avail.

Neither spoke immediately. The three strangers, at least to the Doctor, looked at each other before the female finally spoke.

"I'm Alara. I'm Alra Kitan. I'm Xelayan. I'm a Lieutenant on the USS Orville."

"The Orville!?" the blue shirt male spoke out, stepping toward her. "Now listen, missy. I'm from The USS Enterprise and we ain't got no Orville in our fleet and there ain't no such race at the Xelayana!"

Alara turned to him, but stood her ground. "I'm the Chief of Security, sir. Who are you?" She asked, looking him over.

"Doctor Leonard McCoy. USS Enterprise. Chief Medical Officer, young lady." He raised his machine and it scanned her. After a moment, he simply stared at it and looked down. "Unknown origin..." was all he stated.

The Doctor turned to the man who was holding his head. "Who are you?"

"Han Solo. Captain of the Millennium Falcon. Best ship in the galaxy."

Alara and McCoy scoffed and the Doctor chuckled. "Well, that's definitely not that case because that would be this baby right here. Don't you scan me with that!" He said suddenly, looking at McCoy who was holding the machine up, trying to be sneaky, but failing.

"Sorry, but... do you have two hearts?" He asked. Alara looked at the machine, not understanding what it said, but still in disbelief.

"Yes, I do. I'm a Time Lord. I'm the Doctor."

McCoy pipped up. "I'm a doctor. Where did you get your degree?" he asked in his gruff voice.

"None of your business." he stated again before turning to the screen. "We are on Meloxi V. This doesn't make sense though. The Meloxi must have been taken over by the Cyberman agian." he stated, looking at the screen. The Doctor turned to the three who were staring at him. "Listen, I don't ask for help. The Cyberman are very tough and strong so I won't ask for-"

"I'm in." Alara stated quickly. "People need help and I help people." she stated, matter-of-factly.

"I'm a doctor, a proper doctor." McCoy stated, giving a small smile.

"Why not? I'm not in my ship, but it sounds like... exciting. Cyber men? Sounds different." Han stated with a shrug.

"Yeah. What are Cybermen?" Alara asked, turning to the Doctor now. The Doctor only smiled and began to tell them the tale.


	3. This Isn't Redenbacher

_Please feel free to leave some feedback. Just to let you readers know, there are five people from each universe affected in these four universes. This means the distortion is a bit uneven so four of the people from this group are going to end up in... JURASSIC PARK! While it isn't space related, I think it will work for this group as they mostly are a bunch of do-gooders and the scenario for Jurassic Park will work for them. Enjoy this next chapter. It isn't the Jurassic Park one._

* * *

**This Isn't Redenbacher**

"Gordon, is there any word from the USS Franklin?" Captain Ed Mercer asked from his affixed seat in the middle of the small space. The pod wasn't very large and if one was needing to pace, as the medical officer Claire Finn was, one had to do so from front to back. Along with the two of them, was Gordon Malloy, the ships' navigator, Alara Kitan, the returning Xelyan security chief, and Bortus, a Moclan male. The one named Gordon, that Captain Mercer had been speaking to, simply spoke aloud, not even looking back toward the Captain.

"No, not sense you asked me five minutes ago." he said in a bit of a sing-song tone, clearly annoyed by the Captain's question and persistence. Claire Finn, the African-American Medical Officer came up behind Ed's chair and leaned over to speak with him.

"Ed, if we don't find them on Zendosa, they are goners. They've been down there for two days! If they don't find..."

"I know, Claire. I'm worried about them too, and we'll find them." Mercer assured her. He didn't know if they'd find them, but ever fiber in his being was hoping for a miracle. As the small shuttle pod grew closer to the planet, the console began to beep rapidly. Sitting up, Bortus, a tall and buff alien being with seemingly rocky skin, no hair, and many cranial ridges. He moved to his chair beside Gordon and began to click some of the console buttons.

"Captain. There is a..." he started. A flash of blinding light filled the shuttle and as Captain Mercer finally gained his vision back, he was absolutely confused.

His crew had been replaced with a man in a brown overcoat, a blue suit coat, vest and pant combo, with a red tie on top of a white shirt sitting where Gordon had been. Beside him, where Bortus had been was another male. This male was wearing an outfit similar to Captain Mercer's but it was red, like Gordon's. However, the symbol on the left side of his uniform, a silver button with a pointed tip, looked different than Mercer's as well. He was a taller male with a headful of hair, quite literally. His hair extended down his cheeks and along his chin and above his lips. Where Alara had been, in the seat beside Mercer, was another female. She was pretty young compared to Alara and her clothes were, not dirtier, but not nearly as sophisticated compared to the others that were suddenly around Mercer. An alarm suddenly began to blare before they could really speak. The male in red and blue seemed to highly understand the urgency and began to click the buttons at random.

"Alrighty!" the male in blue shouted, looking over the console and his fingers rapidly hitting the buttons. It was as if he knew what to do and Mercer immediately attempted to see the panel, but the female that was sitting him suddenly lifted up a weapon. It didn't seem like one at first, but with no warning, a long blue cylindrical light seemed to shine to a point. He turned to the men at the console.

"What is happening?" She stated in a very British tone, shocking Mercer for a moment.

"Well, I'm detecting a phase-anomaly in the auxiliary resonance collector." the male said and Mercer was astonished by how fluid the words left his lips, as if he'd done this before, yet the Captain had never seen him before. Hitting a few more buttons, he turned to the male. "You, beard fellow. Can you hit the..."

"Riker. Commander William Riker, and no, I can't because I know nothing about this ship and we are entering this planet's atmosphere." he pointed out the screen at the planet's surface becoming slightly clearer.

"Bugger!" the male stated, also with a British accent. Captain Mercer spoke out.

"This is my shuttle. I can help." he stated, looking at the woman who kept him from moving. Both men looked at him and then her. Will moved and grabbed the Captain, helping him up. Captain Mercer began to hit buttons as well. "Release the..."

"Did that."

"Then, take the nadion systems..."

"Did that. I need you to simply restart the dorsal tritonic conduit." the male in blue stated. Astonished and quite perturbed, Mercer did that and the ship began to glow fluorescent blue, it's normal hue and the man in blue kept working on the screen.

"I'll take it from here." Mercer stated, taking over to land the ship in a remote area. After landing, he took a breath, as did the others.

"Recognizing that you are obviously the one in charge, who are you?" Riker asked, turning to Captain Mercer. Mercer looked around at them and sighed.

"Captain Ed Mercer. USS Orville. Who the heck are you guys?" He asked, looking at them before speaking again. "And where is my crew?"

"The Doctor. Well, you can call me John Smith." the male in the blue suit stated, standing up. "I'm a Time Lord and I had passed through a wormhole before I saw a light."

"I saw a light too." Riker piped in. They all three turned to the female who had put her weapon away initially, but was holding a small pistol like object. "And you?"

"Rey." was all she stated.

Feeling the bases were covered, Riker turned to the Captain and spoke. "As for your crew, I can't answer that. We too had flown through some type of wormhole. People from our past arrived on our ship and then there was a blinding light."

"Same here." The Doctor stated, sighing a bit.

"I don't have time for... whatever this is. I have a mission of importance to complete." He stated and moved to the back of the ship and hit a button, a ramp descending and creating a door to the outside. Grabbing a side arm, he sighed.

"What's the mission, Captain?" Riker asked out of concern. Looking to them, Mercer sized them up. On the one hand, he didn't know them and he didn't know if he could trust them with his life or any life. However, they had just stopped his ship from destruction and them from death. He decided to at least give them some details.

"Two days ago, a Union ship, the USS Franklin, crashed here on Zendosa and the crew had gone silent. Last night, we received a crappy transmission that there were survivors on the surface with no food and no life support. They needed help. In two nights, the sun will be extremely hot and deadly. My mission is to find them before that." Mercer explained. Riker stood up as did the Doctor.

"Well, Captain. I guess we should get on that." Riker spoke, turning to the other two. The Doctor nodded.

"Oh yeah! Allonsy!" he shouted randomly, heading toward the door and smiling wide. "What do you say, Miss Rey?"

She seemed deep in thought and she couldn't quite wrap her head around the situation. However, there was one thing she did know. She knew that people were in trouble and she would do whatever she could to help. Sighing, she stood and placed her pistol back in its holster. "Alright." She stated a bit breathless before heading toward the door. Mercer wasn't about to turn down the help.

"Alrighty then." they left the shuttle and headed in the direction of the beacon, Captain Mercer leading the way.


	4. The Falcon Flies

_Hello there. This is very odd. I typically don't work this much on my stories. Typically, around chapter three, I lose interest, or at least motivation, but something about this story had kept it going. So, thank you to all my readers. Any comments? Let me know. _

_I stopped working on this to work on another project, which has to do with fanfiction but isn't my fanfiction, but I'm back now and working on my writing again._

* * *

**The Falcon Flies**

"Listen Finn, this is my ship now." Rey stated as she messed with a couple dials along the Millennium Falcon top board. With Finn at her side utilizing the motherboard in front of them to steer, Finn took off the headset they had been communicating with, off.

"Rey, this isn't about taking control of the ship. I can pilot this thing into Oblivion better than you can." he stated; a bit more confidentially than he would have liked. After all, he had only been a foot solider with the First Order. What made him believe his own words so confidentially? The dark-skinned male looked at the pale woman and then took in a deep sigh "You know I'm right."

Standing up, Rey turned to him. "Excuse me, since Han died, this has been mine and I reserve every right to decide how and where it goes." She stated before a sensor on her dash began to blink and a loud ding could be her, repeatedly. As they looked

"That's weird." Rey stated, moving back to the console. She grabbed her steering wheel and attempted to turn, in order to avoid the light, but her wheel didn't move. A few jerks from her and she couldn't maneuver it at all. She let it go and began to stare at it intensely.

"What are you...?" Finn started before he began to feel a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. "She's using the Force again, isn't she?" he asked no one in particular. Finn hadn't really ever seen her use this before aside from her moving some rocks out of their way in their last battle with the First Order. He moved and sat on a bench just inside the spacious cockpit as he watched her.

Rey focused and stared at the immovable wheel as she attempted to get it to move. However, as they steered straight into the light, she took a deep breath and turned to Finn, whispering quietly. "I can't..." she whispered as the Falcon slid through the bright sliver of space. Rey reached her hand out for Finn, who moved to the co-pilot seat again and held her hand as both closed their eyes. After the light dimmed from their eyes, they looked around the cockpit panel slowly. Grabbing the steering wheel once again, Rey was able to maneuver it around slowly. "Well..." she stated, letting Finn's hand go. "Looks like we have control again. Let's head toward Oblivion and..."

"What are you doing in my chair!?" a voice rang out from behind them. Jumping to their feet, they attempted to grab at any weapon, but none was available.

Behind the pair were three figures. One was a male they knew, albeit, much younger compared to how they knew him, Han Solo. The second male that stood before the pair, was bearded, more in a goatee style than a full beard. His hair was light brown and on top of his head, it was short on the sides but longer, as if him bowing his head would shield his eyes from the sun. The third was a woman. A very beautiful young woman, wearing a long sleeve styled crop top and holding a rather large weapon. Her pants were white, as were her top and her boots, though the heels on the boots made her appear taller than she actually was. The bearded male turned to her and gave her a look of confusion.

"Padme! You're alive?" he stated in a bit of an accent similar to Rey's. In fact, she stepped forward and pointed at him.

"I know that voice." she whispered softly. She remembered what was on her hip and as he pulled the lightsaber, she ignited it. However, this reaction only made the bearded male react by pulling his own and igniting it, taking a stance. Han pulled a weapon from his holster and Padme lifted her blaster as well. All weapons directed toward Rey as Finn stepped in the middle.

"Wait a minute..." he stated, turning his back toward the strangers and facing Rey. "Let's hear Han and the others out."

"That can't be Han" Rey hissed. "He's too young." She stated out loud.

"I am Han. This is my ship. Who in the Raxican bloodline, are you?" the younger Han asked, his weapon still raised.

Finn turned and looked at the three. "I'm Finn. This is Rey." He stated the year and, judging by the lowering of weapons and the absolutely shocked faces they held, they couldn't believe it.

"Wait, what?" the female, Padme, stated as she holstered her blaster and fell back to the bench that Finn had been on.

"That's not possible..." the bearded male stated as he fell beside Padme and Han simply holstered his pistol and shook his head.

"I don't care." he moved to the panel and began to flip some switches. "This is still my..." he looked out the front viewer and looked around. "I have no idea where we are."

"Kaldronian System." Rey stated, but soon, the bearded man came toward the window and looked out it.

"Kaldronian?" he asked, suddenly smiling. "I used to know a girl out here."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi!" Padme giggled a bit, leaning back on the bench and sighing. "So, I don't know how we came to be here, but it seems we are." She stated, slowly standing to her feet. "You two..." she stated, pointing at Finn and Rey. "You seem to know each other. So, can you fill us in on what's happening?" She asked and turned around to the man in the black vest. "Han, you said? If this is your ship, can you lead us to some place we can speak?"

Although unsure of the group, he nodded and led them toward the table in the back. He noted the name of the bearded man and spoke to him. "Obi-Wan Kenobi? I know a Ben Kenobi." he stated aloud, causing a chuckle to come from Obi-Wan's lips.

"I quite enjoy the name Ben." he whispered as Han chuckled.

"Yeah, well, Ben is a lot older than you."

"Oh, I'm sure." Obi-Wan smiled.

As they entered a small conference style room on the ship, the five sat down. Finn stood up and began to go over the plan with them. "This is Oblivion." The image of a very large ship appeared in the holographic area, causing the three new individuals to all audibly make worrisome noises. "Oblivion is set to be the new Death Star. However, it's not just a planet buster. This is set to enslave the planet. There is supposedly, a neural net they release that hypnotizes the planet and whoever is in control of Oblivion, which is the First Order, is in charge of the planet." Finn stated, looking at them. "We are on our way to stop it. The blueprints we have, show a dispatch port here in the left side that we can squeeze through. We believe a plasma blast from the Falcon's laser will rupture the Coore that holds the hypnotic suggestion matrix." He finished the rehearsed part of the speech that he had taken to the Resistance.

Rey spoke next, as they had before. "We can't destroy the ship right now. Our main goal in this mission is to free Boja, Galti, and Zootu, the three small planets in the Obsidal system that are under First Order control."

"Obi-Wan, is there anyone you know there?" Padme asked, standing up from the table to look at the blueprints. They were so foreign to her. "Any Jedi there?"

"There are no more Jedi." Rey said, gritting her teeth. "Luke Skywalker was the last Jedi and he is dead."

There was silence from everyone that was noted by Finn and Rey. Turning to glance at each other, Finn was the first to speak. "Did you guys know Luke?"

"My son."

"My friend."

"My apprentice."

Padme, Han, and Obi-Wan sat in silence for a long moment before Padme cleared her throat, the tears threatening to fall. "Let's focus on this for now." Standing, Obi-Wan moved and rubbed her back gently. "I'm fine!" she hissed softly.

Another flash of light, brighter than the wormhole but quicker to subside.

"What the hell is going on here?" a male voice Padme didn't recognize asked.

"Enterprise...Enterprise!?" a woman's voice rang out.

"Doctor!?" an Irish tone called out as well.

Her eyes finally adjusted and Padme looked around, beyond confused. "Who are you?"

Maybe it was the fact that he was in a room of females, but the male in the room held his hands up and his eyes widened. "Am I drunk or dreaming?" he asked, grasping at his chest and his arms. "Nope, I'm awake. I'm Gordon. Who are you guys? Where are we?"

"Call me Uhura, and that's all you're getting. Where is the Enterprise?" the young African-American woman asked, brushing her hands along her red dress style outfit as she stood up, straightening it.

"Amy Pond. I was in the TARDIS." a red-headed female stood and held a finger up. "Where am I?"

"Let me explain. Please sit..." Padme stated, starting from the beginning. The three strangers sat down slowly and turned to the young black haired beauty as she began to tell them the ship they were on and the lives at stake.


	5. The Best Kind of Prize is The Enterprise

_This is, what, chapter five now? I'm happy to see that so many people are reading these, at least, according to the Fanfiction graph. Anyway, next world here. This is the final introduction of the space themed worlds. So, obviously, the next chapter is going to be Jurassic Park based. I hope you enjoy this chapter and all those to come. Again, reviews are happily accepted._

* * *

The Best Kind of Prize is The Enterprise

As he entered the bridge from the lift, Commander William Riker looked around at the large room as the ensigns and officers at their place. He loved the Enterprise. There was a calming effect it seemed to have any time he was on the bridge and he loved every second he got to be there. He exited the lift and made his way down a curved ramp toward the chairs in the middle of the floor. The far left was his and he took a seat before speaking allowed.

"Commander Data. How long before we reach Vulcan?" he asked a male with yellow skin and eyes.

"At present speed, we will reach Vulcan in ten minutes, sir." the android stated and Riker stood back up and pressed the symbol on his chest which chirped like a bird.

"Mr. Worf, Mr. La Forge, Dr. Crusher. Will you join Mr. Data and I in transporter room two?" he stated and then pointed at Data to join him. Data nodded and stood up.

"Sir, if you do not mind me asking, why are we taking the doctor?"

"Data, this doesn't leave lift." he mentioned as the door began to shut. When the lift began to move, he spoke again. "I don't trust the Romulans." he confided. However, Data nodded.

"Understandable, sir. The Romulans are an awfully violent race of individuals. However, they have reached out to the Vulcans to make peace. This shows their intention to change their behavior, does it not?" the android asked, causing Will to shake his head and smile.

"It's not that simple, Data. People tend to not just change a way of thinking. Remember, in the 20th Century, racism and hatred seemed to rule on Earth. Things are different now, but it wasn't something that happened overnight."

"I have not understood racism in the applicable sense, sir." Data stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Racism, by definition, is the prejudice, discrimination, or antagonism directed against someone of a different race based on the belief that one's own race is superior. However, the actual use of it does not make logical sense. No one is 'superior' to another, right?"

"Well, that's the problem, Data. Individuals believe they are superior by birth." William stated and soon the lift stopped and the doors opened.

"That is my point, sir. No one is superior by birth." Data stated and William smiled.

"Which is why racism is nonsensical." he stated and they entered the transporter room. The other three were waiting for them and they stepped onto the pad and waited.

"You're free to transport, Chief O'Brian." a voice stated from around them.

"Aye, Captain." a red headed male stated. However, as he began to run his fingers along the panel and it began to light up, the dials began to rise and fall. The beams of light surrounding the individuals on the platform began to swirl around, similar to stirring tea. O'Brian managed to get them transported to the planet after a few brief punches of his fingers to the console. After he noted they landed, his brow furrowed and he immediately smacked his symbol, another chirp being sounded. "Captain, something is wrong with the away team. Three of the beam signatures are different. Entirely different."

* * *

Rubbing his head as they beamed onto the planet, Riker noted that the pain was new. There was always this, lifeless feeling whenever he teleported, but now, there was his pain in his head. He heard a gruff grunt from the Klingon Worf and he turned to face him.

"You okay, Lieutenant Worf?" he asked the male. They had transported into a very dusty and windy area and it was a bit difficult to see the Klingon.

"I'm fine, Commander. Just a mild irritation." he stated in his booming low voice.

"Commander Data, what happened?" Riker asked the android he couldn't see.

Silence.

"Commander Data?" Riker asked out again as the dust began to settle. There were obviously people standing with them, exactly the right length apart as if they were on the transport platform.

Silence.

"Worf..." Riker pulled his phaser from his holster and soon, a female groan was heard as well.

"My head is throbbing."

"Commander! That is not the doctor!" the Klingon stated before picking up his phaser. Will held his hand out and stopped the Klingon from firing.

"Hold! Hold!" he stated and as the dust settled, William opened his eyes wide. "What in the world?"

Standing where Data, Beverly Crusher, and Geordi La Forge had been were three entirely different people. However, William recognized two of them, the two males in blue shirts. The female, however, was different somehow. While her uniform and even the symbol on the left side of her shirt was similar to his, something about her seemed different. Glancing from one of them to the other, he knew only one thing. This wasn't heard of. He immediately hit his communicator and the chirp was heard. "Riker to Enterprise."

Silence.

"Enterprise?" one of the males asked, stepping forward. He glanced the bearded male over and then spoke again. "You can talk to the Enterprise by smacking your chest?"

"Dr. McCoy..." William started, but the sudden change in the posture of the young male made him recoil slightly.

"You know me?" the male asked.

"Leonard?" the female asked suddenly and then noticed the other male. He seemed familiar to her, but different. "Spock? What happened to you?"

The male she had spoken to raised an eyebrow and gave her a look over as well. "I do not believe we have met madam."

"It's Nyota. Nyota Uhura." she stated, giving him a look before seeing the faces of all four men.

Dr. McCoy let out a laugh. "And I'm a mapmaker!"

"Doctor, you are not a mapmaker." Spock stated.

"I know you pointy eared fool! She's not Uhura!" McCoy stated, turning to Spock before the female spouted out.

"I am too!" she stated, stepping forward. There was a flash of light suddenly. Everyone was blinded entirely and once the light finally faded, Spock found himself alone with three entirely new strangers. Two women and another male stood in the place of his colleagues.

"Okay. That wasn't fun at all." the male stated in a slight accent Spock couldn't place. However, the female with the frazzled hair spoke next and hers was clear British tones.

"Who are all of you?" She asked in a frantic tone, pulling a weapon. The bearded male raised a hand and swiped to the right, forcing the weapon to fly out of her hand. "What was that!?"

"Will everyone calm down!?" the other female, an African-American woman who was older, compared to the frizzle haired woman. However, when they finished speaking, there was an explosion that sounded. Finally looking around some, Spock spoke.

"This is Vulcan, my home planet." he whispered allowed and began to walk toward the explosion. Figuring it best that they should keep up, the three strangers followed close behind. "Who are you?"

"Claire Finn. Medical officer of the USS Orville."

"Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Who are you, Frazzle?" the male stated, using his powers to summon the weapon from Frazzle to his hand and then handing it out for her to take from him.

"River Song!" she stated forcefully, taking the pistol like weapon from the Jedi. "Master of what?" she asked curiously. Spock suddenly took off in a run. The others began to run after him as well. "Pointy! What's going on?" As they turned a corner, the reasoning for the explosion became abundantly clear. Small, individual sized aircrafts were shooting at people on the ground who were firing back. Spock approached a man who looked like him and spoke.

"What is happening?" he stated. The older alien, though shocked at the visage of the young Spock, spoke slowly.

"The Romulans are attacking."


	6. Get Jurassic Back Here

_Lordy, Lordy looks who is producing another chapter. Not my usual path though. Typically, I quit for a while but I'm weirdly motivated to work on this one! This chapter is going to start out a bit weird. It's set between the first and second Jurassic Park movies. Essentially, it's on Isla Sorna, from The Lost World._

* * *

Get Your Jurassic Back Here

Her feet were aching as she ran along the wooded area. She had been running in the muddy area for so long, she felt as if she was going to end up sticking and sinking in the mud. She breathed heavily as she looked around the woods and finally yelled out, cupping her pale hands together around her lips to amplify her voice. "August! August!" She yelled out, breathlessly.

Another voice began to yell, a male who came running from behind the female. His dark skin, as her pale skin, was covered fully in sweat. "August! Where are you?"

The woman turned to her husband and grabbed his arm. "Oh Peter. What if we don't find her?" she asked, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. She leaned into her husband again and he touched her hand. He didn't speak at first, but he had to be strong and he whispered softly.

"We'll find her, Lacey. I promise. She couldn't have gotten far."

"What if she's hurt? Or... or..." her voice broke and her husband pulled her into a hug.

"She's fine. I guarantee it. She's a small little girl!" He cleared his throat, but he suddenly heard the sound of a twig snap. He turned toward the sound and her a low growl. Stepping from the shadows of the trees was a velociraptor. Overcome with fear, but a protective instinct, the husband pushed his wife slowly behind him as another growl sounded out and a second velociraptor stepped from the shadows. As if they were speaking in only a language they knew, both Jurassic creatures turned to each other. A throaty growl left one of them while the second let out a screech. Both turned back toward the man and woman. Both velociraptors began to lower their top halves and clench their long nails into the dirt.

However, neither the animals nor the humans were able to make a move. A bright light began to shine and it caused the humans, and even the predatory velociraptors to turn their eyes away from the light. It seemed to fill the entire island. When the light finally faded and the humans opened their eyes, there were four very new individuals standing in between them.

They all had dark colored skin, similar to that of Peter's but the man in the blue and black uniform style outfit was lighter, similar to the shell of a peanut. In fact, his skin resembled a peanut, with heavy ridges. However, one of the other males, in a yellow jumpsuit uniform similar to the peanut shaded male only his had a silver sash across his chest, also had a ridge down his forehead. It appeared to Peter that someone had mohawked his forehead, as if it had been hair. The other two were a normal looking male and female, still with chocolate skin. The female had shoulder length, black hair while the male sported a buzzcut.

The attention had turned away from the dinosaurs, but only until the normal looking male noticed it. "What the..." he grabbed his pistol as one of the velociraptors jumped toward the peanut skinned male. Firing an expert shot, the human looking male hit the dinosaur with the blast and it was blasted off course. However, the 'mohawk' male was able to grab the velociraptor from the air and toss it away. It hissed after it landed and stood up, jumped at the human male. He fired another shot and it fell to the ground, dead.

No one spoke for a long time. It seemed as if all were in shock. However, a very loud roar seemed to come from a few yards away. Looking to one another and then to Lacey and Peter, the male with the peanut skin stepped to them and spoke.

"Do you have a shelter?" he spoke in a very low, monotone register.

"Y-Yes. Who are you?" Lacey asked in fear and wonderment.

"Where is your shelter?" The male in yellow asked, his voice just as deep.

The female finally spoke. "Guys!" Her voice had a British accent, and she took Lacey's hand and held it. "Madam. I'm Martha Jones. We need to get somewhere safe before more things attack. Can you do that? Can you take us to shelter and then we explain?" Her speaking voice was calm and she seemed to understand what was going through Lacey's mind. Lacey stared at Martha and suddenly nodded, grasping her hand tight and leading her the opposite direction of where her and Peter had been going. Taken by surprise, the other males followed with Peter taking up the rear, a small Glock in his waistband that he'd forgotten to pull.

It was a few miles back to their camp, and once they had arrived, Martha and Lacey entered a large camper. The human male followed, but the other two stayed outside, them assuming the camper wasn't big enough for them. Peter caught up to the group and immediately spoke. "W-What are you?" he asked, heading toward the door of the trailer.

"I am Lieutenant Commander Bortus. Moclan second officer aboard the USS Orville." the peanut styled male spoke aloud, putting his hand on his blaster on his belt, turning to the yellow jump-suited male. "Who are you?"

"Lieutenant Worf, son of Mogh, of the Klingon House of Martok. Chief of Security aboard the USS Enterprise" the other deep voiced male spoke. Peter, in a daze, walked up the steps into the camper and laid his gun on the counter. He pointed to the men from inside as the human male and female looked back at him along with Lacey.

"Martha, Finn, this is my husband Peter." she whispered out. Finn stood up and offered a hand.

"Your wife needs you." he spoke out, turning to Lacey. Martha stood up and moved to the door with Finn while Peter spoke.

"Aliens."

Martha nodded. "It happens, Peter. Stay in here with your wife." she told him in a very low, but very sweet voice, not wanting to scare him or freak him out. She turned to Finn and nodded and both of them left. Worf turned to them and looked them over.

"Who are you?"

"Finn."

"Martha Jones. Who are you two?"

"Lieutenant Worf."

"Lieutenant Commander Bortus. Where are we and what is happening?"

Martha took a breath and spoke. "I don't know how any of us got here, but we are apparently on an island that has dinosaurs."

"Aren't those creatures extinct?" Worf asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Typically, yes." Martha spoke again. "This island was created to house cloned dinosaurs."

"That idea seems incredibly unsafe and rather stupid." Bortus stated. Finn gave a chuckle. "Did I say something humorous, human?" Finn nodded.

"Kind of."

"Anyway!" Martha insisted. "Lacey said that her and their daughter August got into a huge argument about a boy she's been seeing..."

"How old is the girl?" Worf asked.

"Why does that matter?" Finn asked, curiously.

"For a Klingon, we protect our women, not fight them."

"There are no females on Moclas." Bortus stated. Finn was aggressively curious.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Stop!" Martha stated forcefully and pointed form the direction they came. "She's a fifteen-year-old girl lost in a wooded area that is populated by bloody dinosaurs!" The males were suddenly quiet. Finn felt bad. He heard the story but he had initially found the male aliens more interesting than the missing youngster. Turning to Martha, Finn nodded.

"Martha and I think we should help find her."

"Why would we do that?" Bortus asked.

"Have you no honor?" Worf asked, turning to Bortus. "Someone needs our help and it is our duty to help and honor our heritage in a successful continuance of our lineage."

"What did he say?" Finn whispered to Martha.

"We have to help because if it was our kid, we'd want them saved." She was guessing but that's how it sounded to her.

"Will you help, Bortus?" Finn asked, turning to him.

"Of course. I just wanted to know why." he stated and turned to the woods, pointing. "Let's go." he stated. Finn and Martha let the pack as they entered the woods with Worf and Bortus following behind.


End file.
